


【jaemjen】叔叔

by vitaminism



Category: NCT, na jaemin/lee jeno - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminism/pseuds/vitaminism
Kudos: 5





	【jaemjen】叔叔

“捐助人先生”  
太生硬了，不好。  
“亲爱的捐助人先生”  
...唔有点点绕口，也不好。  
“亲爱的...”  
或者干脆不要亲爱的？我还没有和他见过面呢。  
笔在纸上画下第不知道多少条杠，托着腮的手所幸放下来变成趴在桌面上，脸也埋进纸里深深地叹一口气，好难呀。  
“在写什么？”  
从身后绕过来把纸抽走的男生顺便用手在他脑袋上揉了一下，“是什么东西让我们jeno这么困扰？它可真坏”  
“渽民...”  
听见声音之后把脑袋撑起来的李帝努现在看上去长出了两个耳朵——头发耳朵，像一条小狗，热切地、笑地眼睛都弯了起来的那样看着罗渽民，“渽民也帮我想一想吧”  
他带着眼镜，很乖巧的坐在那里，让人没有办法对他的请求说出不字，“帮我想想怎么写信给捐助人吧”

李帝努今天穿的还是校服，白色的短袖衬衫，胸前有几道风琴褶，陪浅灰色格纹的领带，底下是黑色的短裤，短裤很短，到大腿中间，走路的时候会被摩擦着往上蹭的更高露出更多的皮肤，所以一路上李帝努都在用手把裤子抚平。  
——“只需要简单的写出你想表达的就可以了”  
罗渽民也趴下来在桌子上，和李帝努的脑袋靠很近，他能够感觉到罗渽民的呼吸的气流，李帝努想，喷在他的脸上的热乎乎的气流，他想笑，可是渽民在很认真地替他出主意，所以他不应该冒冒失失地笑起来打断他，“——你有想好送什么礼物吗？”  
那张纸上已经替他写好了一段文字，没有那么死板，也没有那么多客套的敬语。  
“...没有”  
李帝努刚要扬起来的嘴角又垮了下去，“我不知道应该送他一点什么”  
他瘪着嘴巴在那里抠手的样子看上去既可怜又委屈，“我都没有和他见过面呢，我连他叫什么都不知道”  
“是吗”  
罗渽民突然伸出手在李帝努的脸上摸了一下，“你送什么他都会喜欢的吧”  
真的吗？真的会送什么都会喜欢吗？抱着这样的想法惴惴不安了好几天，每一天的放学都会去百货商店逛上一圈，以至于感觉已经很久没有和罗渽民一起搭过公交了，才挑选到一件觉得合适的礼物。  
“会不会有点幼稚啊？”  
浅灰色格纹的领带——和李帝努今天脖子上戴着的那条一模一样，又去问罗渽民的意见的时候对方难得地有点提不起兴致，有点敷衍的说嗯，于是更加不安了。  
但还是送出去了，在收到对方这个月的汇款的时候发了短讯，说希望可以收下自己的一点心意，拍摄了照片附上，然后发送，没一会就收到了回信。  
“比起我来，感觉还是我们帝努更加合适”  
所以就自己戴上了，在约定好的时间和地点，准备见这位神秘的捐助人先生的第一面。  
隐隐约约地觉得浑身上下都在冒汗，因为太紧张了，在心底不知道想象过多少次那位捐助人的模样，个子是高还是矮？胖还是瘦？年纪有多大？说话的时候会有口音吗？但再怎么都是在虚无的基础上搭建楼阁，都是虚无缥缈的。  
会从他发消息的内容当中去猜测，从他的惯用词，他的标点符号的使用，他的表情包的使用再到一些俚语的使用，简直像是要变成福尔摩斯了的程度一点一点地去揣测对方会是什么样的人。  
简直就是疯了一样的程度，因为实在是太在意了。  
但是今天就要见面了，真正的见面了，自己带着想要送给对方的信，虽然简短但是是饱含了心意的，希望对方会喜欢的信。

“叮咚”  
距离约定的时间还有五分钟的时候手机突然震动了一下，打开看发现是“长腿叔叔”发来的消息。  
“我看见你了”  
咦真的吗？李帝努立刻抬起头来四处张望，想要看到有谁的视线是投向自己的，但是紧接着手机又震动了一下，“领带很适合你哦，小朋友”  
啊...又被喊成是小朋友了，像是被人揉过了脑袋一样，明明面前没有人，但脑袋上好像有手掌抚过的温柔力道，被这样夸奖了的感觉既开心又有那么一点点小小的失落，“可是本来是想要送给您的呢”  
是挑选了很多天，终于找到的，认为会和对方很相称的领带，不过——不过自己戴着被夸奖的话也感觉很开心。  
“帝努就是最好的礼物了”  
“啊...真的吗！”  
不自觉地就带上了像是撒娇一样的语气，和“叔叔”——也许是叔叔，不过也许是老爷爷也是说不一定的——但总之李帝努把对方想象成一个温柔的叔叔，总是很耐心地和他对话，有的时候不高兴了也会给对方发消息，发完又懊悔自己有没有打扰到对方的生活，毕竟自己只是一个普通的捐助对象而已，但是却企图在对方身上找到缺失的某些情感来源是不是太自私了一点，但对方却回复他说对于帝努这样的依赖与信任，感觉很开心。

开始的时候还会担心有没有占用对方的时间，但是不知不觉地就像是树洞一样会把自己的烦恼和叔叔倾吐出来。  
说很多事情，在学校里的事情，学习上的不顺利，考试考得没有预期的好，或者是小卖部里喜欢的口味的牛奶提前卖完了有点生气，是连罗渽民都会有点不满地说jeno现在有了更重要的伙伴了，所以才不和我说心事了，搞得他很为难地想了很久才说自己以后会更加注意的。  
但是渽民也很贴心地对自己的朋友表示了说不在意，同龄的朋友之间有些话的确没有向年长的人倾吐来的更加痛快，哪怕对方只是静静听着而已。  
所以就更加肆无忌惮地常常使用这样撒娇的语气和对方说话。  
罗渽民有时候问他在和谁聊天，他都会有一点心虚地回复说没有啦，刚才在玩游戏才没有回复你的消息。  
但心里还是会对自己没有及时回复渽民的消息感觉到抱歉。  
“渽民是吃醋了吗？”  
虽然一直都被评价说有点后知后觉地迟钝神经，但是在自己最最亲密的好朋友的感受这件事上李帝努还是相当敏锐的，察觉到对方的情绪之后想要道歉，但反而是罗渽民先说对不起，“毕竟那位是你的叔叔呢”  
——“叔叔”好像是很暧昧的一个词语，总是出现在文学作品和影视剧里面的那样，在大雨中或是在风中喊着叔叔奔跑着向年长又温柔的男人跑去的少女，似乎总是和温暖的拥抱之类的挂钩，而罗渽民还在这两个字上着重进行了强调。  
但是好像也没有什么不好的地方，李帝努想，因为他是真的很喜欢对方。  
渽民的话和自己向他展示了和叔叔之间聊天记录之后对方的评价，说jeno未免也太爱撒娇了吧！这样的话，以及自己和对方坦荡荡的情绪比起来更加不坦诚的抱歉情绪，让李帝努愈发在心里对自己这样的行为感觉到一丝羞耻，但是他忍不住。  
幼年时代到少年时代父母的缺失让他无处倾吐心里的一些想法，而承诺了自己一定会倾听所有的叔叔却刚好将这块空白好好地填补了起来。  
比起身边的同龄人好友，他有时更能将心里所想的向叔叔说出来。  
而对方也的确如他所承诺的那样，哪怕是到了第二天才能够有空回复消息，也一定会对他的烦恼有所回应。  
我只是想要被人关心的感觉，李帝努想，所以会依赖上一个未曾谋面的，仅仅依靠存在于空气中的电波来进行交流的男人，似乎也是一件很正常的事情。

“所以您在哪里呢？帝努怎么也看不见呢”  
比起紧张，好像是害羞的情绪开始逐渐占据了上风，李帝努打下这些字符的时候牙齿咬着嘴唇，咬的死紧，几乎要出血了。  
今天自己穿的怎么样？够得体吗？——穿校服，这是渽民出的主意，渽民总是不会出错的，但是、但是——他又开始胡思乱想了，万一叔叔不喜欢我穿成这样怎么办？可是他刚才说喜欢领带，那么应该就是喜欢今天的这身打扮的意思吧。  
“叮咚”  
正在胡思乱想的时候，手机又响了，紧张的要命的手指像是被美杜莎下了咒语一样僵化成了石头，滑动了几次都没有能够将锁屏的界面给划开。  
呃呃呃怎么到这个时候就开始出岔子！可不能耽误了给叔叔发消息呀！  
这样想着的手忙脚乱地终于打开了，跳出来的却是渽民的消息，“Jeno呀，在哪里呢？”  
消息栏里多出来的数字让他想要返回去看叔叔发来了什么新的消息，可是渽民的消息还在往外蹦，“今天不是说要出来玩的吗？”  
咦？！像是突然被人从自己的世界里面给拎了出来，回到了炎热的街上，可是李帝努却觉得自己的后背像是被人在用打到最低温度的空调口对着吹一样，是这样的没有错，是这样的，是自己和渽民提出说这个周末要一起出来玩的，可是自己现在在干什么？在等叔叔，在等着和叔叔见第一次面，所以就这样放了罗渽民的鸽子。  
甚至他自己都没有意识到这一点。  
“我放了最好的朋友的鸽子”  
这样的念头冒出来之后让李帝努更加不安了，他点击返回键，叔叔发来的消息又跳出来，“我能看见帝努了”  
真的吗？在哪里呢？又开始睁大了眼睛漫无目的地在大街上寻找起来，是那个高个子的先生吗？还是...还是那边那个正在看向自己的男人，但总是不确定。  
突然肩膀被人拍了一下，“你怎么在这里？”  
转过头看向罗渽民的瞬间手机“叮”的一下响起来，是叔叔的短信跳出来了，“帝努的朋友好像来了呢，那我就不打扰小朋友们的聚会了”  
“什么！？”  
再发短信过去的时候对方已经不再回复了，甚至连感谢信都没有送出去，对话框上的“未读”两个字晃得李帝努觉得眼眶有点酸酸的。  
不过好在还有罗渽民陪着他。

“呜哇！”  
抱住朋友的肩膀忍不住委屈地要哭起来了，但对方已经先他一步用手帕挡在了李帝努的眼睛下面，“不要为了这种事情哭哦，我们jeno的漂亮眼睛可不能因为这个而沾湿了”  
虽然被这样安慰了，但心情却始终都没有调整过来，接下来的一整个下午都有点魂不守舍的，脑子里面一直在回想刚才在街上看见过的脸庞里面究竟哪一个是叔叔，会不会是和自己擦肩而过却没有认出来，又会不会是因为这样的原因所以对方才会在最后将见面取消？甚至是罗渽民在他眼前晃了晃手都没有反应过来的程度。  
“未免也太过在意了吧”  
等到罗渽民换上了一副有点严肃地腔调时李帝努才后知后觉地感觉到害怕和抱歉起来，“和我在一起的时候也要一直想着那位叔叔吗？”  
好像根本没有办法反驳对方的指责了，“如果是这样的话，就麻烦jeno在我和叔叔之间做一下选择好了”  
他熟悉的不能再熟悉的男孩儿站在他面前，像是永远挂着笑容的脸上现在看上去和平常那幅样子完全不一样，这让李帝努更加慌张了，“不是...渽民我...”  
“李帝努”  
可是罗渽民甩开了李帝努想要拉住他的胳膊的手，“李帝努，我很认真地，你得在我和那位叔叔中间做一下选择”  
语气听上去很平静，但说的内容却是很真实的让李帝努反思了，“已经很久没有和我一起放学回家过了，平时也是，有什么事情都不和我说，我问你你也不告诉我”  
但是罗渽民越是用这样平静地语气说话的话，李帝努就越是心慌，“对jeno来说我就是这样的不重要吗？”  
“不...不是的！”  
因为太激动咬到了舌头都没有注意到，“渽民对我来说是很重要的！”  
说话的时候眼泪也掉了下来，慌里慌张地用手背去擦掉了，可是看见自己哭了的渽民却仍然不为所动一样的，嘴角抿得很紧地看着自己，好像一定要得到那个答案一样，李帝努觉得更加慌张了。

“我——我喜欢渽民啊”  
哭的上气不接下气的男孩儿甚至还打了一个嗝，罗渽民抱住他的时候没忍住笑了起来，这让李帝努后知后觉地有点害羞——还有点生气，因为罗渽民的笑容里面写着“我当然知道你喜欢我”  
罗渽民在说出“那么在罗渽民和叔叔当中做一项选择吧”之后就一直盯着李帝努的眼睛，“你花在叔叔身上的时间实在是太多了，jeno”  
他在男孩慌乱的眼神里说，“我还知道你给我看的聊天记录你删掉了很多，是什么不能让我看到？是和叔叔的告白吗？”不知不觉地他已经把李帝努逼得站在了墙角，这是条没什么人会经过的巷子，现在李帝努只能听见自己的心跳声和罗渽民站在他面前有点大声的喘息。  
“这是不道德的，对吗，jeno，你知道的——如果你要勾引那位叔叔的话”  
“我没有！”  
立刻就反驳了，没有想到对方会这样说的李帝努眼泪就像被打开了的水龙头一样停不住的往下掉，几乎要连城一条线了，“我...我和他说我喜欢你”  
他连擦掉眼泪都忘掉了，浓密的睫毛被泪水沾湿的变成一簇一簇地黏在视线中，什么也看不清，被罗渽民这样说让他觉得很伤心，非常伤心，“我说我喜欢上了我的好朋友，我不知道应该怎么办”  
“他说我应该告白”  
李帝努努力睁大眼睛去看清罗渽民，他的表情让他有点看不懂，但他还在往下说，“今天我是想让他帮我出主意的，渽民”  
“我——我真的喜欢你”  
他又开始结结巴巴起来了，李帝努想，把秘密就这样轻易地说出来，自己真的很没有用，而且，渽民会怎么想？他会不会和我绝交？  
但是罗渽民的表情很奇怪，他把手机拿了出来，打开，然后停下来看着李帝努说，好了，那现在看一下你的叔叔对你的告白的建议吧。  
“吻他就可以了，小朋友”  
李帝努看见信息出现在他的屏幕上，“吻他就可以了”  
又是一条。  
“什么...？”  
“笨蛋jeno”  
罗渽民像是在叹息一样深深地看了他一眼，然后低下头在李帝努的嘴巴上亲了一下，咸咸的，还带着眼泪水的嘴巴软软的，很好亲。  
他站直了去看李帝努，他还是像没有反应过来一样。  
“——叔叔就是渽民，渽民就是叔叔”  
“听明白了吗？Jeno小朋友？”  
“什么——！”  
“拥有两张手机卡和一张银行卡并不是什么特别困难的事情”  
罗渽民看了一眼还在惊讶的李帝努，他耸了耸肩，“我很愿意分摊你的一切开销——作为你的好心的捐助人先生，或者”  
他顿了顿，“作为你的男朋友”  
赶在李帝努开始生气之前他举起手，“我没有想要骗你的，我给了你很多次暗示，是你没有发现”  
李帝努决定将不理罗渽民的天数在心里默默再增加三天。

“领带真的很适合你”  
加快了脚步好和脚底下好像快要摩擦起火了一样走的飞快的李帝努肩并肩，罗渽民很认真地说。  
“哼！”  
李帝努停下来，掏出手机，然后哒哒哒地打字。  
罗渽民的手机震了震。  
“叔叔，今天我有一点讨厌渽民”  
所以，李帝努把手机塞回了口袋里，“叔叔，我们去哪里吃晚饭呢？”


End file.
